Talk:The Organization/@comment-36258959-20180722054945
So i'm going to go ahead and leave a quick rundown about an edit I made. In the trivia section it originally listed that the organization bears a resemblence to the SCP Foundation. I would like to say first that cabin in the woods was filmed in March-May 2009 , a year after the SCP site begain and less than a year after the current site began, however the original SCP series did start on 4chan in 2007 the actual structure of the organization wasn't really elaborated on until later on, and most of it was just a pile on of the structure of SCP-173 on 4chan (when there is a popular post a lot of copycats come in) . The earliest signs of work I can find on this film were December 2008. Based on google trends there was not many searches for the SCP Foundation until early 2011, however that was before the release of this film, the actual film began production long before that. While the original SCP post may have had a cult following I highly doubt that it was a major influence, especially because the popularity wasn't exactly major at the point this was being written (which would have been between early to mid 2008, when the first SCP site was being created and before it became more successful. Now to point some other stuff out. The Organization exist to serve a powerful presence by sacrificing humans to it by releasing monsters. It is not indicated by what means these monsters are collected and they are all easily kept inside boxes (at the site we see). The SCP Foundation does not only collect monsters, in fact very few of the actual things it contains are monsters and I'm assuming that the people that edit this probably added it in response to the 2011 game SCP Containment Breach which depicted the SCP Foundation as a foundation that contains mostly monsters. The SCP Foundation exist to retrieve items with anomalous powers and bring them back to the location. They intend to protect the public, however they are desensitized like The Organization, they aim to keep their artifacts in one place. The SCP Foundation is spread out over several sites where monsters are kept in very specific containment specific to them and while there are many levels to the sites and many things are stored in them they are not so easily released (and when they are it tends to be a bit contrived.). So basically it works like this: The SCP Foundation is a place that stores objects and tries to prevent their release. They were in a video game in 2011 where a bunch of monsters were released. The Organization stores monsters to torment people for the sake of pleasing gods. They had a big movie in 2012 where a bunch of monsters were released. The thing they have in common is A) Storage of dangerous things (not even monsters, just things) and B) a popular thing showed them all being released. The inclusion of this in the trivia section is superflous and doesn't add anything in the article except it looks kind of like a thing that is popular around the same time.